I'm Coming After You
by Herochick007
Summary: Tonks is a detective assigned to investigate a museum robbery. Hermione is a reknown jewel thief. Will Tonks catch her or will she get away, taking Tonks' heart with her? Based on the song I'm Coming After You by Owl City


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters. I also don't own the song "Coming After You" by Owl City, which is what this story is sort of based upon. **

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #2 Games Development: ******Task 4 - Rune from Skyrim****** \- Write a thief!AU. Alt: Write about someone adopted. **

**Insane prompt challenge: 761: Scenario - Okay i get it you're a great thief and don't want to go to jail but i'm the exhausted af detective that's assigned to catch you i stg if you let me bring you in so i can sleep i'll get you a good deal **

**Writing Club August:**

**Liza's Loves - Message - Write about sending a letter/message **

**Scamander's Case: (plot point) a deadly kiss (use your imagination here—a kiss that seals a bad deal, dooms a character to unhappiness, literally kills—anything) **

**Season Challenge Summer**

**Days of the Year: ******1st August******: National Girlfriends Day - Write about a femslash pairing.**

**Specific House Challenge 1 : Nymphadora Tonks - Helpless - Hamilton**

Tonks stared at the girl on the wanted poster. Her eyes seemed to glare at the passer bys. On her face was an almost determined expression.

"That one's still at large?" she heard someone ask.

"Of course she is. Haven't you read the paper? She's managed to rob every museum, and art gallery in the city somehow. You'd think she's a ghost or something, I don't even want to know how they managed to get a photograph of her.."

"Doesn't look that dangerous," someone else muttered. Tonks rolled her indigo eyes. Of course, Miss Hermione Granger didn't look dangerous. The world's top jewel thief was never what any one expected. She certainly wasn't what Tonks had expected when she'd taken the case.

"Tonks, we're assigning you the museum break in. It's probably nothing more than punk kids playing a prank, but go and investigate anyway."

"Yes, Captain Moody." Tonks hated how she always seemed to get the lowest cases. She knew it was part of being a rookie, but still. Punks breaking into a museum, they hadn't even stolen anything as far as anyone could tell.

It wasn't until later that the museum realized all its jewels had been replaced with fakes. Fakes that looked real enough it had taken over a week to realize the truth. Tonks smiled, a thrill running through her. This would be her first real case, since obviously it wasn't just punk kids breaking in for the fun of it.

Sighing, she glared at the poster. She knew Granger was behind the museum robbery, knew she was still in town somewhere. Stake outs hadn't worked. She'd positioned herself and a handful of guards at various locations. At first, they thought she hadn't shown up, but then, come morning, once again the jewels had been replaced, like magic. No one had seen her come or go. The photo was an old one from back when Granger had been in school. Since then, she'd been a ghost. Her and the jewels never seeming to turn up anywhere on the black market.

This was the fifth week of stake outs and Tonks was exhausted. She couldn't sleep, Granger kept running through her head. How did the woman get in and out without being seen. How was she making such perfect replicas of the jewels. She had to be casing the place first to see what she needed. Tonks was sitting in her car, watching the front entrance of the Casiae Museum. There was a new exhibit opening tomorrow, Jewels of the Nile. It boasted several pieces which had been owned by Cleopatra. There was no way Granger could resist a haul like that.

Tonks' eyes drooped slightly only to fly open when the passenger side door swung open. She was certain she'd locked it. A woman slightly younger than herself slid inside and looked at Tonks. At first, Tonks couldn't believe her eyes, she had to be dreaming!

"So, you're who they assigned to me this time around," Hermione Granger stated looking Tonks over. A small smile played on her lips.

"How... Where... You're under arrest!" Hermione laughed, a sound like a garden windchime blowing gently in the breeze.

"Really? Under arrest, that's the first thing you have to say to me? Wow, you don't mess around."

"I am exhausted, Granger. I haven't slept in five weeks. Just, come with me, I'll say you surrendered peacefully, get you a great deal! Hell, at this point, I'll make you a bloody consultant with the department, just please..."

"Wow, you are desperate, aren't you, Tonks. Yes, I know you're name, and I know you're not going to be bringing me in. I know how much you want to, but I think," Granger leaned over to Tonks' ear and whispered, "I think you want something else more. Something you wanted from the first time you saw my photo, since the first time you realized just how impressed you were with my skills." Hermione smirked as Tonks' face flushed hot next to hers.

"You want to know all my little secrets, don't you?" she purred running a finger over Tonks' lips. "Well, you'll never know anything if you put me in jail. My lawyer will tell me to keep my little mouth shut and then where will you be?" Hermione asked giving Tonks an innocent look.

"How about I offer you a little deal, Tonks. You let me go, forget all about meeting me like this, and I'll disappear from your city. Every month in the mail, from where ever I'm working, I'll send you a little postcard revealing piece by piece, everything you could ever want to know?" Tonks tried to speak, but instead she couldn't find the words. Hermione laughed again.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," she stated. "Now, to seal the deal." She pressed her lips hard against Tonks' sealing their deal with a passionate kiss. Tonks' eyes widened in surprise as she managed to come out of her stupor long enough to grab Hermione's wrists. Hermione pulled back breaking the kiss. Tonks stared at her.

"You... you should go, I mean, I have to arrest you."

"Yes, yes, at some point, you will, but not tonight. Tonight you're going to let me go, my kiss still lingering on your mind. Tonight I'll leave town and you'll lose track of me for a bit before I hold up my end and you learn everything you want," Hermione stated sliding her wrists free and slipping out of the car. By the time Tonks got out herself to chase Hermione down, she was gone, like a ghost. Tonks brought her fingertips to her lips, her head still reeling from the kiss. Granger hadn't looked dangerous, of course, they never do.

Three months later, Tonks received a post card from somewhere in South America. There was no return address, just a pink lipstick print in the corner.

_My dearest Tonks, _

_stole a pretty pink jewel that reminded me of your hair. One little secret, as promised, is that I'm already in the museum when you start your stake outs. A high res safety vest can get you in anywhere, and a pretty face is nothing more than another asset. See you in the future._

_Love, your thief Hermione._

Sighing Tonks stared at the postcard and vowed that one day, she would catch Hermione... and this time, this time, she wasn't going to let her go.


End file.
